


Something Old, Something New

by chibi_nightowl



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_nightowl/pseuds/chibi_nightowl
Summary: Bruce gives Stephanie a meaningful look. “I hope you know what you’re getting into.”“A little too late for that warning, don’t you think?” she grins.“You’re marrying one of my sons. It’s never too late to rethink that plan.”





	Something Old, Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. Seriously, no clue.

“Something old, something new. Something borrowed, something blue,” Stephanie recites as she gazes into the mirror. She turns, her white gown shimmering slightly as some of the gold in the lace overlay catches the light from the windows. The curtains are thrown back wide, revealing the wide expanse of the back lawn of Wayne Manor. 

“It’s all covered, Steph,” Barbara reassures her, reaching out and taking her hand in a strong grip. She looks radiant in an off-the-shoulder dress of cerulean blue. “Besides, don’t you think at this point it’s a little late to be worried about tradition?” 

Cassandra laughs quietly, stunning as well in her matching blue dress. “The two of you have never been a normal couple.” 

“I know, I know,” Stephanie replies and looks back at the mirror. “But today…it’s kind of nice to be _traditional_ for once." 

Babs smirks. “Says you when I _know_ a certain someone stayed with you in your room here last night.” 

“He left before the sun came up,” Steph grins widely. “The day hadn’t technically started yet.” 

The three women laugh uproariously and the blonde woman feels her nerves settle down finally. Everything is okay. Everything is going to be fine. Everything is… 

There’s a knock at the door. 

Cass opens it, peeking to see who it is first before opening it wider to reveal Bruce, looking like sheer perfection in his black tuxedo. A waistcoat the same shade of blue as Barbara and Cass’s dresses peeks out from beneath his jacket as he enters. “Alfred says it’s time.” His steady gaze locks on Stephanie and he holds out his arm. “Are you ready?” 

Stephanie takes a deep breath and runs her gloved hands over the front of her dress. This day has been a long time in coming, but, despite all the odds, it’s finally here. She nods firmly. “I am.” 

A ghost of a smile dances on Bruce’s lips. He walks forward and surprises her by leaning in, giving her a kiss on the cheek. “He’s nervous,” he says quietly. “Dick’s threatened to sit on him and Damian offered to tie him to the alter to stop his pacing.” 

The blonde bride laughs at the image. “I doubt either one could keep him down for long.” 

“Probably not,” Bruce agrees. He grasps the edge of Stephanie’s veil and pulls it forward over her face, giving her a meaningful look. “I hope you know what you’re getting into.” 

“A little too late for that warning, don’t you think?” 

“You’re marrying one of my sons. It’s never too late to rethink that plan.” 

“Bruce, stop giving her ideas,” Barbara chides as she starts wheeling herself out of the room. “Come on, you’ve got a bride to give away.” 

Cass grins and follows. 

As Stephanie and Bruce walk down the hall together towards the terrace that leads out into the Manor rose garden (Alfred’s pride and joy), she runs over her checklist once last time. It gives her something to focus on rather than the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. 

_Something old_ …in her ears are a pair of pearl earrings that had belonged to her grandmother. Even at her worst, her mother never sold them, always telling Stephanie that one day, these would be hers to wear at her own wedding. 

_Something new…_ around her neck is a single strand of pearls that match the color and shine of her grandmother’s earrings. They’d been a wedding gift from Alfred, who’d said every woman needs at least one perfect pearl necklace. 

_Something borrowed_ …in her hair are a pair of antique combs, lined with pearls in keeping with her jewelry theme. They had belonged to Bruce’s mother. The two of them ignored the tears in his eyes as he handed them to her a few days before. 

_Something blue_ …while most women wore a garter belt of blue, Stephanie took a different route. She was rather proud of the fact that she’d found the perfect bra and pantie set to work with her dress. No need for a quick change later, she’s already set for her wedding night. _I wonder if he’ll realize the blue matches his eyes?_

She chuckles softly as they reach the terrace doors. Bruce gives her a wry look. “Something funny?” 

“Only to me.” There’s music playing outside, something quietly tasteful and involving quite a few violins. Damian had enjoyed himself in helping Alfred select the music for the wedding. 

A very particular melody started playing and Stephanie took one last deep breath. 

“You’ll be fine,” Barbara reassures her as she takes her place. She’s the first bridesmaid to leave through the open doors. 

“It’ll be perfect,” Cassandra whispers into her ear as she gives her a quick hug and follows, taking her bouquet from the doorman and following after the redhead. 

“It’s time,” Bruce says, handing her the simple rose bouquet she’d selected. Alfred had hand chosen each rose earlier in the day to put together into the stunning arrangement of red. It’s her homage to her fiancé and his penchant for the color. Dick had been disgustingly pleased when the two of them had compromised on the rich blue for their attendants’ colors. 

“It’s time,” Stephanie agrees and walks out into the late afternoon sun. Across the terrace they go and down the few steps to the worn stone path leading to the rose garden. 

She’s aware of the small crowd of guests in a peripheral sort of way. All are from the superhero community. There’s Dinah and Oliver. Helena is sitting next to Kara and there’s Cassie and Kon. She knows Clark and Lois are somewhere on Bruce’s side of the aisle, as well as Roy, Koriand’r, and a few other members of the Teen Titans she doesn’t know as well. 

She’s aware of all of this, but her eyes are front and center, staring at the man standing nervously at the alter gazing back at her. It had been a long and often difficult road to get to this point, but in this moment, it’s all worth it. They’d come together in the most unexpected of ways and had pretty much done everything ass-backwards from the very start. But they _worked_ and kept working at it, both of them stubborn as hell and refusing to give up even when they probably should have. But they came through it that much stronger. 

Barbara and Cass take their places across from Dick and Tim. 

Bruce stops in front of Diana and gives Stephanie one last look. He lifts the veil and kisses her cheek again. “Welcome to the family,” he whispers. 

He turns to Jason. “Make her happy.” 

“I already do, old man.” He grins roguishly, his hair still as untamable as ever, the bright shock of white standing out against the black. More than ever, Jason looks like Bruce’s son as they stand there. Behind him, Tim snickers and winks at her while Dick rolls his eyes as the two men square off. 

Stephanie laughs as Bruce obviously resists the urge to sigh. He hands her off to Jason and takes his seat next to Damian in the front row. 

“Hey, gorgeous,” Jason whispers, his stunning blue eyes focused solely on her. “Ready to make an honest man outta me?” 

“That’ll be the day,” Stephanie grins and grips his big hand tightly. “Ready to be married by Wonder Woman?” 

“Hell, yeah.” 

Diana, stunning in her own Grecian gown of white, smiles beatifically at them, but there’s clear amusement in her eyes at their words. “Just like we practiced,” she says softly, before continuing in a louder voice. “We are gathered here today to bear witness to the union of this man and this woman in blessed matrimony…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> There are some uncommon pairings I'm a fan of and Steph/Jason is definitely one of them. I think, given a chance, I could make a longer story out of this. But for now, the happily ever after is now the beginning.


End file.
